Smart garments consist of wearable sensors that are integrated directly into fabric with conductive traces leading to a removable computing or hub device. Hub connections in removable arrangements are typically achieved via two or more conductive snap connectors or a pocket sewn into the garment and a wired connection, allowing the computing/hub device to be removed prior to washing the garment. There exists the need for secure attachment methods and mechanism that enable design flexibility and more integrated designs that are not achievable using multiple snap connectors or pockets. Legacy fabric-integrated computing devices rely on metal snap connectors to enable robust electrical connections between a processing node and a fabric-based sensing system.